


Flight or Fight

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Seekers, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seekers don't handle confinement well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight or Fight

**Author's Note:**

> written for the challenge at crimson_optics on LiveJournal of "the costs of war"

Starscream backhanded the offending Seeker away from him, snarling a wordless rebuttal and charging his arm laser on the left side. The other flier quickly scrambled away, dropping all complaints and thoughts of pushing the point with his Commander. He might go and whine to his trine, but no one pushed Starscream once the words were gone, and that voice was only issuing growls.

The Air Commander stalked from the corridor he was in to the command hub, irritated further that Megatron was not present for him to vent at. Soundwave was, but Soundwave was as useful in this situation as any of those slimy organics floating around outside their base. In other words, not at all.

He stalked out of the command hub again, and went prowling the corridors, stewing on the words of the Seeker who had dared bring up the obvious.

 _"Commander, we don't get to fly! There is wind out there, solar radiation we could be converting, and yet..."_

Starscream ground his denta-plates together at the sound of it reverberating in his processors, over and over again. He knew this! He knew that the current policy of keeping their sightings to a minimum while Megatron figured out the next move was wearing on his part of the Army. After all, he felt the same pull they did! He wanted the freedom of the air, the lack of steel binding him into a space.

This wasn't the first time, either. How many times through this glitch-taken, rust-encrusted, catastrophe of a thing Megatron led them in had the Seekers been the ones to be taken out of action for lengths of time? All for the supposed purpose of lulling a false sense of superiority on the part of the Autobot scum? Or to make them worry about it even more?

Primus be-damned, but it was not their fault that the Seekers were so impossible to ignore! This matter of confinement to base was getting far out of hand, and made worse by the sheer knowledge of that corrosive fluid all around them, held back by the thin bulkheads of a non-sentient ship.

To the Pits with letting this drag out any longer! He turned on his heel and let himself push against the knowledge of just where Megatron was, intent on informing him that his Seekers were taking to the air where they belonged!

`~`~`~`~`

Thundercracker kept his mouth set in a solid line, even if Skywarp kept wincing with every repair they made to Starscream's wings.

"Seems we're all supposed to participate in an air-strike next cycle," Thundercracker said, not sure if his trine-lead would be healed enough to go or not, but knowing Starscream should be kept informed.

There was a low rumbling growl from the injured Air Commander, and it was menacing enough to make Thundercracker flinch.

"Then fix all the damage, no matter what you have to replace to do it!" Starscream finally said.

"That's going to send your system into..." Skywarp began.

"DO IT!"

Starscream had gotten mauled for demanding this right; he wasn't going to miss the flight due to the tantrum of a power-mad gladiator like _him_. Someday, this war was going to provide him the opening he needed, and none of his would ever be forced to remain grounded again.


End file.
